The present invention relates to an electrical wall outlet with LED indicator. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrical wall outlet with LED indicator, which makes the device visible in the dark.
Due to the fact that human can see light of a particular frequency range, darkness and therefore night has overshadowed human activities and limited the temporal and spatial ranges thereof.
The electrical wall outlet or switch with LED indicator is able to help the people in the dark in many situations.
There are many aspects in the conventional night-glow device in installing and operating.
Accordingly, a need for electrical wall outlet with LED indicator has been present for a long time considering the wide range of potential application. This invention is directed to satisfy the long-felt need.